Inside the mind of Lucas
by Bethany Tucker
Summary: What goes on in that gorgeous mind of his? I don't actually know but this is my guess. I hope you guys like it! :P Rucas oneshot


**Author's Note: Heyo, Fanfictioners! What's up? How was your weekend? Sorry I haven't been updating for a few days. I've had a bit of writer's block. (It's worse than a cold...) Anyway, People have been commenting that they liked my song fic 'The Talent Show' (Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!) People have also been saying that they want to read what Lucas's thinking, I decided to combine Lucas's thoughts with a song fic. Kinda... You'll see. I love this song. If you haven't heard it, YouTube it. It's awesome. :) Please review and tell me what you think of my story. Thank you for all your support and nice reviews! **

**XOXOXO, Bethany**

I am out on the field, practice is about to start. My eyes automatically search my surroundings for Riley, even though I already know she's not there.

Gah! What is this girl doing to my mind?!

Lyrics to one of my favorite songs, Crush by David Archuleta ring in my ears. It reminds me of Riley. That's probably why I like it so much...

'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much  
Just too much'

I'm not sure if she likes me back or if she's just nice. I know she isn't going to go and tell me if she likes me, and I'm not going to ask her.

Why am I so SHY around her?! I'm almost never shy.

'Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way you do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away  
Going away'

How does she feel when she looks at me? Is it the same breathtaking, dizzy, happy feeling I get when I look at her? I wish I knew.

'Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more? Is there more? (Is there more)'

ARE WE JUST FRIENDS?! After the whole, 'you're a princess' comment I made, I've been wondering. Maybe she likes me and I'm oblivious...

"Lucas!" Billy calls to me. "Earth to Lucas!"

I step out of my thoughts and into reality. I don't want to though. Ever since I met Riley, she has made my mental world even better than reality. (Unless I'm actually with her.)

"Yeah, Billy?" I answer, only half aware that he's talking to me.

"You were staring off into space... Again. You okay?"

I don't even KNOW anymore! Am I okay? Around her, I'm so happy and at home, but at the same time, I'm nervous and scared of saying the wrong thing.

Time slows down when she smiles at me. And I don't mean the big toothy grin she plasters on her face when she wants people to think she's okay. I mean the elusive small soft smile she gets when she is perfectly and completely happy, A smile with no worries concealed behind it. When I'm with her, I feel like there's not enough time in the world.

It's crazy and maddening and gives me a new found respect for mentally insane people.

I shrug.

"I don't know, I'm just a little out of it today," I say.

"Yeah, I can tell. You think you'll be 'into it' in two minutes? 'Cause that's when practice starts," Billy tells me.

"Uh, I'll try," I say, trying my best to shake off the feeling that Riley gives me. While I don't want to, I need to get in the zone, after all, we have a big game coming up.

Billy is silent for a moment. Then he says,

"Go talk to her. I'll tell coach you feel sick."

I look at him, a bewildered expression on my face.

He laughs. "Luke, the whole SCHOOL knows you like her. The only one who doesn't know is Riley. Go talk to her."

I smile. "Thanks, buddy," I say, happily.

"No problem," Billy says. "Now GO."

I set off to find her.

To find Riley.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Please tell me what you think about my fanfic! I hope you liked this oneshot! :D Please drop me a review on your way out. Please?**


End file.
